Chained Zero
by NivMizzet6977
Summary: Louise wanted to summon a strong and beautiful familiar. She didn't specify if she wanted the familiar to have a kind or decent personality. Nor did she specify what kind of contract she wanted to form with said familiar.


**AN:** Well, I've taken a really long break for writing, due to a combination of college, shifting, broken laptops (yes, with an s) and various other things. And before I decide to continue my stories, I decided to type up a couple of one-shots that occurred to me during my 'vacation' just to get back in the game.

* * *

A lone figure was curled up in a dark void, silent except for the sound of water that fills the space beneath the darkness.

"Where are you, Oz?"

_I beg of you..._

A girl's voice fills the silence, a voice full of desperation, anxiety and some excitement.

The figure raised its head.

"Is it... calling for me?"

_My slave who lives somewhere in this universe..._

The figure twitched.

"Slave?"

_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit..._

A light began to fill the void as a hole opened in what passed as the sky in the desolate place.

The figure raised it's head even more, revealing a female face.

"Is a path... opening?"

_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_

The figure smirked, a wide grin forming on its face, as it floated up to the light.

_Answer to my guidance!_

* * *

When the explosion occurred, nobody could say that they were actually surprised. After all, what did they expect from one who was called the "Zero"? When a figure could be seen through the smoke, most did a double-take because they've all been expecting a completely botched up summoning. When the figure was revealed to be a human girl with long dark brown hair and purple eyes, wearing what seemed to be a red coat with white diamonds, a black skirt and white boots, everybody laughed.

Aside from the two chain-like plaits on the girl's hair, there was nothing that denoted that the girl was special in any way.

Somewhere from within the crowd, a female voice could be heard laughing.

"This makes all you said last night worth it! I never would have guessed you'd summon a commoner."

The pink-haired girl, who was obviously the summoner, flushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up Kirche! It was just a little screw-up."

"That's our Louise the Zero. She never fails to meet our expectations!" someone else yelled from the crowd.

The 'commoner' tilted it's head in confusion as it looked around at it's surroundings.

"Mr. Colbert!"The pink-haired summoner yelled.

An old man from the far end of the crowd answered.

"Yes, Ms. Valliere?"

"Please! Let me try the summoning once more!"

Mr. Colbert shook his head, refusing the idea. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Why not?" asked the girl.

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar which is precisely what you just did."

"But I've never heard of taking a plebian as a familiar!"

"No matter how unorthodox it might be, you cannot simply change the familiar once you have summoned it. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to accept her as yours, so please just continue with the ritual."

Louise turned back to the commoner, who seemed to be smirking at her.

"You should count yourself lucky. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a commoner. My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make her my familiar."

After finishing with the chant, she glared imperiously at the girl.

"On your knees, familiar."

The girl looked amused, and her lip was twitching like she was trying to stop herself from laughing. Louise growled at the familiar before tapping the familiar's head with her wand. She then leaned forward with pursed lips. The familiar frowned and...

*SMACK*

Louise stumbled and fell on her back with a shoeprint on her face. The brown-haired girl rested her right foot on Louise's stomach as the girl leaned down to stare at Louise's frightened face. The crowd, that was laughing a while ago, fell silent as they stared in shock at the events that was unfolding in front of their eyes.

"I've only had one master, you clown, and he was the only one who was allowed to lay his lips on me." Then the girl grinned, a very wide grin that frightened Louise to her very core. "Now, before you do anything rash, are you sure you want to make a contract with me?" the girl asked. Louise stared back at her fearfully for a while before her eyes hardened.

"Yes, I want to make you my familiar, commoner, so get off me!" she yelled, or she tried to as it was hard to yell with a foot pressing down on your lungs. The girl tilted her head to the side.

"Alright then. It's your funeral." The girl said before she placed her lips on Louise's own. Once the girl rose, everyone could see Louise clutching at her chest. The familiar spoke again.

"I refuse to give my true name to one such as you. You can call me B-Rabbit and as of now, you are my contractor, until you are killed or the seal on your chest is completed." B-Rabbit stated. Everyone just gaped at the one who shattered centuries of tradition.

"B-But, that's not how familiar summoning works..." The bald guy interjected. B-Rabbit grinned.

"Well, I'm not a familiar, am I?"

* * *

"What did you do?" Louise demanded once B-Rabbit and her reached Louise's room.

"That was not how a summoning should go!"

B-Rabbit laughed. It was a malicious laugh, one that promised a lot of pain for Louise.

"I? It was you who sealed your fate. It was you who pulled me out of the abyss and made a contract with me. Now, you only have until the incuse is completed before you get dragged into the abyss and I am reunited with Oz" B-Rabbit exclaimed, much to Louise's horror. She didn't know what the abyss was like exactly but she did know the meaning of the word.

"What?"

B-Rabbit just laughed.

B-Rabbit was an annoying and useless familiar, Louise thought. She wouldn't wash her clothes, she wouldn't wake her up and she wouldn't comply with even the simplest orders. All she does i grin like a loon and remind Louise of her doom, which Louise believed to be utter non-sense. She couldn't find any mentions of an abyss in any book so she was confident that B-Rabbit was just scaring her. At least, that was what she believed until she witnessed B-Rabbit's duel with Guiche

Louise didn't know how it began but all she knew for sure was that B-Rabbit needed to apologize to Guiche, otherwise her familiar would be killed and it would look bad on Louise. Of course, Louise's demands were met with insults of 'clown', 'seaweed head' and the like, although Louise was starting to hear a tone of fondness and nostalgia whenever she hears B-Rabbit say those words.

* * *

When Louise witnessed the duel, she began doubting her confidence about the non-existence of the abyss.

It went something like this:

"I commend you for not running away." Guiche said arrogantly as he ran a hand across his golden hair.

"Why would I run away from a disgusting eyesore such as you?" B-Rabbit drawled out, making Guiche twitch in annoyance.

"I see. Then I guess it's time to teach you your lesson, commoner. I am known as Guiche the Bronze, therefore the bronze golem Valkyrie shall be your opponent." Guiche waved his rose wand, making a petal fall. The petal shone before it erupted into a metallic suit of armor. Awed mutterings could be heard from the watching crowd.

B-Rabbit smirked, before laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA! You think such a weak thing can defeat me? I should flay you alive for your weakness!"

Guiche let out an annoyed grunt before sending the golem towards the hysterical familiar. B-Rabbit suddenly stopped laughing.

"Someone like you can't hope to defeat a Chain of the Abyss!" B-Rabbit exclaimed as four chains erupted from her back, wrapped around the golem and squeezed. Guiche stared as the shattered pieces of his golem fell to the ground. From her spot in the sidelines, Louise started at the mention of the Abyss. She could practically hear the capital letters in B-Rabbit's words.

B-Rabbit's grin grew wider as Guiche stared at her fearfully.

"Who... What are you?" he demanded as he summoned several more golems. B-Rabbit laughed.

"Who am I? I was called B-Rabbit. Short for Bloodstained Rabbit." This drew fearful gasps from the spectators. "And I already told you what I am. I am a Chain!" She announced as more chains destroyed several golems and the remaining were dispatched by B-Rabbit's scythe, something that Louise swore she wasn't holding before. Guiche trembled in fear as an image of a massive, bipedal, black rabbit appeared behind B-Rabbit, surrounded by chains and wielding the same scythe that the girl before him was.

"Y-yield!" Guiche shouted, but B-Rabbit laughed on his face as she drew closer.

Then Louise screamed. Her chest shone with an ominous light and unseen to all, the hand on her clock-like incuse moved. B-Rabbit grinned.

"Consider yourself lucky, eyesore. It seems that my Contractor's body couldn't handle this much of my power." Her grin grew to epic proportions.

"Make sure to annoy me some other time. I don't want to get too bored"

* * *

It was over. With the help of B-Rabbit's full power, the entire enemy army was defeated quite soundly. Their dragons torn apart by chains and their orcs hacked to bits with B-Rabbit's scythe. However, with the war's end comes the end of a life. The hand moved one final time and the incuse was complete.

A purple light appeared on the floor beneath the Void Mage and the Bloodstained Rabbit.

"See you on the other side, harlot." B-Rabbit said, using the word she came up with for Louise. Louise nodded fearfully, and she looked at the Chain.

"So, you're going to introduce me to this Oz, right?"

B-Rabbit grinned.

"If you survive. Ever since Oz and I befriended the Will, the Abyss has become a friendlier place, comparatively speaking."

Louise nodded. B-Rabbit, or Alice as Louise has earned the right to call her by her real name, has told her about her first Contractor, a man named Oz Bezarius who made peace with the Will before he was dragged into the Abyss by the completion of his incuse.

A lone figure was curled up in a dark void, silent except for the sound of water that fills the space beneath the darkness. A light began to fill the void as a hole opened in what passed as the sky in the desolate place.

The figure raised it's head even more, revealing a male face. A figure floated down from the light. A familiar figure.

"Alice!"

"Oz!"

* * *

**AN:** I read it and went meh, but it's just a warm-up before I go continuing my story.


End file.
